


You Almost Had Me

by oakleyfraser4



Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Emori just wants John, F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 7, playing primes, three minutes and he's already lost a shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: Memori being Memori since day one. Canon-compliant with 7.01.Just read it if you like Memori and appreciated Murphy saying “you’re so hot right now” 23.85 mins into s7. You won’t be disappointed.Rated T for suggestive sexual content and minor language
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Almost Had Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [@memori-4-ever](https://memori-4-ever.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I saw a their post on Tumblr by about a “wardrobe mistake” that is really just Memori being horny as heck and obviously it makes complete sense that Emori got Murphy’s shirt off and he only appeared outside of the tavern in a button up and agreeing to play Primes despite having told Raven no three minutes earlier...yeah I’m going to stop rambling so you can read this.

There’s something about the way he flicks his wrist when he knocks back a sip of his jo juice that makes Emori’s face flush as red as the drink. Sure, the alcohol obsession isn’t great for his kidneys but the way his eyes dart and his jaw hardens, well Emori isn’t about to apologize for finding that mighty attractive. Hell, she fell in love with him and his no-bullshit attitude practically from the moment she first saw him. Also his assertiveness. That was hot. Although basically everything about the man sitting next to her was hot, from the way his hair fell across his forehead to the dark stubble covering his chin. It was a miracle they were sitting in the tavern amongst others right now, when all Emori wanted to do was shove her boyfriend up against the bar table and have her wicked way with him. She knew he would be happy to oblige as John Murphy was something between a sex-starved boy and a bashful hero, as much as he argued with her about the latter.

Though some of those ravishing thoughts fly out of Emori’s head as she focuses back at the issue present; John blaming himself for Abby’s death. Emori could’ve punched Jackson for turning the accusations on her boyfriend, when it was both of them that played Primes and technically not their fault at all. Jackson was toying with his own grief, but that didn’t mean he could take it out on John. Deep down, John also blamed himself and it was all Emori could do to talk him down from the ledge he’d climbed up to.

“You didn’t kill Abby, Russell did.” Emori’s tone is firm and her eyes dart to meet John’s. Blue orbs stare back at her, hardening as he counters what she had just said.

“I told her that it was gonna be good for her.” Pause. “I told her that Abby could make nightblood out of bone marrow.”

Objection, Emori wants to shout. She opts for a calmer approach instead. “You did that to save us all.” In that moment of life or death with Russell Prime moments away from ending them all, he had thought of a solution. No one had expected Abby to die from it. John being a hero was single handedly the best version of himself. Sure, thieving had been fun. But Earth was different from Sanctum and the Sanctum version of John looked good on him. Technically, Emori looked the best on him but now wasn’t the time or place for those thoughts. Emori pushes them away, guilty for wanting him so bad despite his moment of crisis.

Emori knows John isn’t thinking clearly as he presses forward one last time. “I helped Josephine convince Abby that she was Clarke.” He believes he has the last word, and picks up his glass, about to chug the final contents.

In situations like this, one's Emori isn't new to though she’s just as clueless as of what to do, it’s best just to wait. Let him calm down then she can talk sense into him, with maybe some kisses involved. That’s how they solve things, the two of them. Sex, kissing and then murmured words as they lie curled up together, her head on his arm and tucked tight to his chest. It’s the way they’ve always done things.

When the jo juice spills onto the counter, Emori makes sure to save Kaylee’s journal from the mess. The girl, a nervous thing, stares at John with bewildered eyes. “I-I’m so sorry, my lord,” she stammers out.

The situation is serious however Emori’s mind can’t help but drift otherwise. ‘ _ Lord’, that’s a new one _ , Emori thinks to herself.  _ I’ll have to try it out in the bedroom later _ . The things she could get him to agree to by attaching “lord” to the end, whew. Emori can almost picture kneeling before him, him looking down at her with those glazed eyes- yep the busy tavern was getting  _ way  _ too hot for her sexual fantasies. 

An older woman comes to clean up the mess. “I got this,” she says, smiling to dismiss the younger girl.

“It’s okay,” Emori says, gently tugging the glass out of John’s hands. He barely puts up a fight and stares down at the table top. “He’s clearly had enough.” The glance she flicks him says more than enough.

The girl stands there, having yet to leave. She awaits John’s explanation, actually the whole tavern does. Everyone fell silent at the spill, and are watching John’s every fidget. Emori can tell the strangers aren’t helping and silently begs them to stop. “Look you got it all wrong. I know you think that I’m-”

An angel in the form of Raven Reyes swoops in and stops John, make that  _ Daniel _ , before he can blow their cover as Primes. Oh yeah, Emori completely forgot that besides being public indecency, ravishing John against the bar would be frowned upon for the most prominent fact that they’re siblings.  _ Shoot, I gotta remember that _ , Emori told herself. The things one does to survive.

Raven tells them in a hushed voice to act like they hardly know her. Emori’s too busy regaining her composure to understand. Though she listens carefully enough as Raven tells John that this place is a power keg and that playing Primes really is their only option. Emori’s heart jumps, wondering if this is the step John needs to take to get over Abby’s death.

She’s met with her answer when John swipes the glass out of her grasp and stands up. “The answer’s no,” he tells Raven. They watch, one in mesmerization, the other in confusion as he saunters over to lean against a roof support. Realizing she should probably offer an explanation, Emori reaches out to touch Raven’s arm. 

“He blames himself for Abby,” Emori states the obvious, though Raven’s clearly distracted by Jordan’s side conversation with Trey. The two women watch as the tavern starts to clear out, Raven following Monty and Harper’s son. Emori watches as John gives her the side eye, then flicks his wrist in the way that makes her heart pound and her stomach churn.  _ I know what game he’s playing _ . His throat bobs as he swallows the remaining contents in his glass. Glance then look away. The blood rushes to Emori’s face and that’s when she knows what she has to do. It’s the only way- their way- to solve problems.

The tavern empties in a matter of seconds, Emori watching the last person leave. John’s standing near the stairs a hardened smirk set on his features. “I want you,” Emori says, as dominantly as she can.

“Then you shall have me.” John steps towards her and in no time at all he’s hoisted her up on the bar table and his lips are on hers, pressing hard. A moan slips through her lips and his tongue wrestles with hers. She’s been waiting for this moment, waiting for it for a long time. Sure, they christened their farmhouse room many times last night and early this morning, but now that they were Primes any PDA was strictly forbidden, a rule Emori had to remember. Speaking of, as she pushed John’s shirt off his shoulders, Emori struggled to focus on the problem she intended to solve.

“You’re Daniel,” she tells him. “And I’m Kaylee and there’s no way around it.” Her lips move against his and frankly in this moment she doesn’t care if he understood their movements or not.

John shakes his head. “I said no.” He steps away to remove the juice stained shirt and tosses it over Emori’s head. “I don’t want to play a role next to the guy who killed Abby.”

“Even if it means you get to be called Lord?” Emori tries a different angle. Maybe the hero in him isn’t up for the game but the sex-crazed boy sure will be. 

“The only person I want to be calling me Lord, is you. When you’re lying in bed with the sheets twisted in between your fingers and I’m telling you everything I plan to do to you before you even think about sleeping.” Two could play at this particular game and it would be a while yet before someone said “checkmate”. 

As much as Emori’s stomach tightens at the thought and her toes curl, she knows she needs him to agree to this for their survival. “Think of it as a role we’ll play. Playing Primes has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Her hands roam the hard plateaus of muscles in his chest and he sucks in a sharp breath. Emori turns her head so that her lips are against his ear. “Oh and maybe we’ll even get to live in the castle.” 

John’s hands move to her waist and flit up and down the sides of her torso. “Fine.” 

_ That’s it? He didn’t even put up much of a fight _ . Emori isn’t about to complain but she makes sure to check with him that it was indeed fine. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Living in a castle with the woman I love, well that’s all a guy needs. If playing Primes is the necessary payment then call me Daniel, lord or whatever and sign me up.”

Emori’s heart could burst. The sacrifices they both made, for each other and together in order to ensure survival were always so dire. John knew that Emori wouldn’t be asking unless it wasn’t absolutely necessary and okay, maybe knowing how to get him hot for her helped too. “Okay, then let’s make it our first duty as Primes to go solve the commotion outside.” It took every will in her body to push John away and slide off the counter.

John groans. He almost had her right where he wanted. “Oh come on, don’t I get at least some form of payment up front?” John asks, giving up and deciding to search for his shirts. He finds only the button up; his t-shirt is somewhere behind the bar and John has no intention of looking for it. Deciding the button up would suffice, he starts to do it up as he looks at his girlfriend. 

“One kiss.” Emori offers, then presses a searing kiss to John’s lips. She starts to lead the way out of the tavern, but looks back over her shoulder. “Leave the top buttons undone. Makes the work easier for me when we deal with this mess and get back to the farmhouse, where I plan to pay you double.” 

John happily obliges and follows Emori towards the masses growing near the pond. Truth is, he still hasn’t gotten over Abby’s death and he probably never will. But Emori knows him well and will do her best to help him, with perhaps some kisses  _ and then some _ sprinkled along the way. If playing Primes was what he needed to do to keep the only woman he’d ever cared about safe, then that was what he would do. Emori was the only thing, person, being, that mattered to him and he would stop at nothing to make sure she was satisfied with life. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no apologies from me for whatever the hell I just wrote ;) though I’d love to hear your thoughts! Memori just gets me every time.
> 
> Tumblr post inspiration: [here](https://memori-4-ever.tumblr.com/post/638911175624622080/ok-so-i-just-realized-something-remeber-this)
> 
> Wanna chat about this fic or any of my other fics? Send me a DM/message/ask @thedefinitionofendgame on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thedefinitionofendgame/) or [Tumblr](https://thedefinitionofendgame.tumblr.com/) as I love hearing from y’all.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
